Percadite
by Evil Chauvanism
Summary: Percy/Aphrodite - What happens when Aphrodite torments Percy? Warning: Contains Mature Content, as well as some amazing sex scenes and more...
1. Chapter 1

**_Percadite (Percy/Aphrodite)_**

**Warning: Contains Mature Content**

**Disclaimer:**_** Percy Jackson and the Olympians DOES NOT belong to me**  
_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

It hadn't been a long time after I saved the Gods of Olympus. Well, it had been less than 6 months. You could arguably say that I wasn't getting any rest with the amount of action that occurred after that. Demi-gods and monster started popping up everywhere, from Washington to New Mexico. Some had even proven to be children of the Big Three, but not Poseidon, of course. But other than that and the physically demanding work of fulfilling Annabeth's needs of making new cabins, I figured that the God's would cut me some slack. But guess what? That didn't happen. You would think the God's would give me a nice holiday to Hawaii, or something. That didn't happen either. But the cruelest of things that happened was when the God of Love started to invade my privacy.

Yes, Aphrodite had been showing up and ruining my days. Mostly it was the times when I was jacking off while looking at the Aphrodite girls getting changed, or even when I was on a date with Annabeth. Oh yeah, her being fully naked didn't help either. And she obviously had an idea of what that did to me.

So instead of helping out with my usual camp duties, I decided to take a break and wander off to a place, let's say Olympus. Sneaking off at around 5:30 in the morning, I managed to sneak past Peleus in the camp van and drive off into the depths of New York City to visit my least favorite goddess.

Whilst I was driving off through the city, I had managed to blackmail my driving license from Hermes the month before; I saw crazy things happen around me. Some people were making out like it was the end of the world, which it almost had been a few months ago. Others were, actually, having sex on the sidewalks of new walks. And everyone else walked past them like a fat man would to a vegetable.

And the more peculiar thing was, everywhere I looked, I could see Aphrodite whiz past the car window every few seconds. This must have been her doing. I knew my destination. A few streets ahead lay the Empire State Building. I slowly approached the building, carefully passing by the 'sex toys' on the sidewalk. I still couldn't believe what was happening. Part of me wanted this to happen, things like this only happened in my dreams, and my fantasies. Another part of me said that this was wrong, I shouldn't use this world to my advantage. I saw a woman with huge breasts across the road. She had really nice breasts and long brown hair, and was being fucked by a man who looked in his thirties. I could hear her moans from across the street and I looked closely at her. She looked very familiar, and it was then I realized she was my mom.

I silently walked on, and desperately tried to erase the image of my mom and Paul having sex out of my mind. I knew that I _never_ wanted to see that again. Not in my lifetime, at least. After a good five minutes of walking, I finally managed to reach the building. And I immediately regretted it. As soon as I walked through the doors, I saw the doorman shagging someone mindlessly. I tried to walk on, but the realization that I would need the key card hit me. After many failed attempts at trying to snatch the card out of the old mans hand, I politely asked him for the key. I didn't think that he would be able to hear me over his mindless moans, but he handed me the card, and I pegged it down the hall to the elevator.

To my dismay, there were two couples having sex in the elevator. What the hell was happening today?

After the excruciatingly painful elevator trip, we finally ended up at the 600th floor. The elevator doors closed behind me, and returned to the ground floor. To my surprise, I couldn't see anyone on Olympus; it was just as deserted as it was 6 months ago when Kronos was about to take over the world. Now here I was, about to confront the Goddess of Love about what the hell she was doing.

After my 10-minute walk towards the Olympian throne room, I busted my way in, only to find nothing, but a note written on top of Aphrodite's throne. Looking at her throne, I was thrilled to look at the live porn videos that were taking place on little screens around the throne. I wondered how I missed that on my countless visits here. I felt the desperate need to jack off, there and then, because I knew I would never get to see such great sex again. I discreetly positioned myself behind her throne, and to my excitement, a 42" flat screen was mounted there. I laid my back against the wall, and started to pull down my trousers.

And there I was, for about 15 minutes, jacking off and reaching my climax countlessly, to probably one of the best porn videos of my life, I heard a footstep enter the room. I peered around the throne, only to see the Goddess of Love standing at the door.

"Well, well Percy Jackson. We meet again,"

* * *

**AU: I will admit that I've made this story a bit confusing, but my next update will _try_ to tell what's happening but please review and follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Percadite (Percy/Aphrodite)_**

**Warning: Contains Mature Content**

**Disclaimer:**_** Percy Jackson and the Olympians DOES NOT belong to me**  
_

* * *

_Chapter 2_

I sat up, and looked into the eyes of Aphrodite. She was stunning, and she was staring at my cock, with the note I saw earlier in her hands. My 9" erection came back, as big as it could be. She eyed my dick with lust, but she seemed to be smirking inside. I grabbed the note quickly, and tried to hide as much as myself that I could.

"_Olympian meeting at 8, meet me at my temple for good time. ;)"_

I looked at my watch. It read _7:59pm_. I realized what this meant. Without hesitation, I ran back behind the throne to get my clothes, only to realize that they were gone. I ran back to Aphrodite.

"Where are my clothes?" She disappeared with a wink.

I was lucky to have run out of the throne room, because as soon as I shut the door, I felt the Olympians appear in the room. I had no idea where the temple was, but there was something worse. Everyone on Olympus was back, walking around, drinking Nectar from fountains and buying Ambrosia at the market. And I was still naked.

I walked around trying to act casual, but one look at the female goddess' and my erection was back with a hunger, whilst the male gods eyed me with envy. I then desperately tried to cover up my crotch, and soon I was walking around Olympus humiliating myself in a toga. But it was better than nothing.

I finally plucked up the courage to ask the locals where the temple of Aphrodite was. After a lot of giggling, and people staring at my erection, someone pointed me towards the erotic building down the road. Why didn't I think about that earlier?

I walked past places that appeared to be the temple of Dionysius, who many people had to have been visiting at the time, and then past the temple of Demeter, who I saw being entertained by her maze. Deciding not to anger either of them, I speed-walked down the white-brick road, gaining the attention of some young godlings, most of whom I expected didn't want to be in the presence of a half-blood speed walking towards Aphrodite's temple with a raging erection. I wouldn't want to either.

So after what seemed like 10 hours of walking, and 0 hours of not being humiliated, I walked into Aphrodite's temple, expecting the worst. But it didn't really turn out how I expected it to be.

First of all, I didn't expect there to be so many fluffy toys all over the place. Secondly, I didn't expect all my clothes to disintegrate when I walked in through the door, and thirdly, I didn't expect there to be 13 nymphs on my cock. Not that I didn't like it or anything.

All 13 of them were on there knees begging for a chance to touch my cock. I recognized a few from camp: Birch, Pine, Ashleigh, Juniper, Acorn – wait Juniper? There she was, the slutty little tree, begging for a chance on her boyfriends best friends cock. The one sucking me off at the moment was an amateur, she would get halfway down my shaft, start gagging and then pulling off, something I didn't appreciate. I pulled her off by her head, and tried to move away so I could get inside but they were having none of it.

Celestial bronze chains appeared in their hands as they attempted to tie me to the pillar next to the wall. My dick throbbed as the cool chains rubber against it. I shut my eyes, trying to savor the feeling but when I opened my eyes they had all gone. I panicked, wriggling to get out of the chains but they wouldn't budge. My dick had fallen and soon enough I was able to reach it with my hand. I knew that wouldn't help anything, but I needed to so I could get rid of the horrible feeling of blue balls the nymphs had left behind. I looked at the picture of Aphrodite across the hall. She was doing a lap dance, and that bought my dick straight back up. I moved my hand up and down my shaft, the orgasm rising inside my body. At last I came, spilling a whole lot of semen onto many of Aphrodite's teddy bears, and I passed out from the pleasure.


End file.
